G36C
The Heckler & Koch G36C is the compact variant of the G36 used by the German and Spanish Armed Forces as a mainstay infantry weapon. It is as small as the MP5, and therefore very versatile. It is used by the German Bundeswehr (the Army and Special Forces). The rifle fires a 5.56x45mm round from a translucent synthetic 30 round magazine. It is made of polymers and other synthetic materials so as to decrease weight while maintaining durability.Heckler & Koch G36C The cocking lever or handle is ambidextrous (charged from either the right or left side of the rifle), and there is also a hold-open device, a lever catch located in the upper trigger guard that will release the bolt after is locks back when the weapon is empty. The folding stock is released by a button on the left side of the rifle, near the stock, and the butt folds all the way right locking completely into the right side of the weapon. The C (or Commando/Compact) variant of the G36 was designed to be compact and easily customizable, omitting the carrying handle and built-in optical sights of its standard variants and shortening the barrel. The G36 and its variants are used by Counter-Terrorism, Special Forces and Special Police of many nations including the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Poland, Chile, and France. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The G36C is first introduced to the player in F.N.G. as a weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a Tasco Red Dot Sight, being one of the two weapons that are only found with a RDS, the other being the M4 Carbine. It also must be noted that this is the signature weapon of Gaz. In Multiplayer, the G36C is available to the player at rank 37. It has the same bullet damage as the M4 Carbine, but the M4 has less recoil, a higher rate of fire, and more idle sway. The G36C is capable of attaching the Grenade Launcher, Silencer, Red dot sight, and the ACOG scope, the same as all assault rifles, with the exception of the MP44. The Red dot sight is usually the attachment of choice among most players, but due to the minimal sway compared with other ACOG compatible guns, the ACOG scope is also quite effective. Choosing this or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal opinion, but the M4 Carbine is more common because it is unlocked at an early level (10 as opposed to 37 with the G36C). Attachments: Grenade Launcher Red Dot Sight Silencer ACOG Scope Gallery File:G36_4.png|G36C File:G36iron_4.png|Iron sights Trivia *In reality, the G36 mounts its own grenade launcher, the AG36, and is not capable of mounting the M203 without much modification. Also, the G36C's handguard might be too short for the AG36. *The magazine is unweighted and must be manually pulled out via the actuation of the magazine tab forward of the trigger guard (akin to the AK-47's design). Flicking the weapon downward will not eject the magazine. *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many bullets are actually in the magazine. *In various missions, the Loyalists are shown using the G36C. Russia has never used the G36 series of weapons. This may, however, be done to facilitate ammunition similarity with SAS troops that use the G36C. In-universe, it may be because the Loyalists have been pushed out of their own territory by the Ultranationalists, forcing them to use whatever weapons they can get a hold of. *During the mission All Ghillied Up, the G36C can be found in game, even though in real life the G36 family hadn't been introduced into public until November 3, 1997. The G36C or G36 series was most unlikely to be seen outside of the Bundeswehr. *In Singleplayer, the red dot sight seen on the G36C in first-person is a Tasco sight; when the weapon is dropped, the model sports an M68 sight. *In multiplayer, the red dot sight for the G36C looks like a Tasco red dot sight in third person, but in first person it is the normal Red Dot Sight. *If one looks at another player with a G36C, close up it will look just like the G36C. However, if you keep backing up. the shape of the gun changes and it resembles the XM8. *Although the G36C is just a variant of the actual weapon, it has seen more popular media references than the original weapon. *One of the Xbox 360 Themes for MW2 include a G36 with a Tasco sight, neither of which is in game. *The first person model of the weapon always appears to be set on semi automatic. *The rear of the G36C is quiet similar to the rear of the UMP45 from CoD: MW2 Video thumb|300px|left References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons